Old lovers
by xTrueLoveAlwaysx
Summary: Troy Bolton her boyfriend of 2 years, having sex with her Bestfriend of 16 years Sharpay Evans. "heres me thinking im the one you loved?" A shaky voice was heard. "Guess i was wrong"
1. Chapter 1

"Troy". 17 year old Gabriella Montez, shouted her boyfriend of 2 years. who was currently standing in the middle of his living room looking around for him. "Troy Bolton" She tried again … but there was still no answer. "Where the hell is that boy?" She mumbled.

It isn't like him not to answer her shout when she shouts for him. Normally he runs down the stairs shouting her name, he looked like a little kid when its Christmas and time to open his/she's presents but not today.

They hadn't seen each other for the past couple of days, sure they saw each other at school but they never really talked, it was more of a behind closed door's relationship. Which she thought was stupid, it made her think that he was embarrassed to be seen with her at school.

But that didn't matter to her, she still loved him anyway.

Gabriella walked towards the stairs and held onto the banister. "Troy". She shouted again but there was still no answer, signing she went to walk up the stairs when something caught her eye.

A black tank top?

Gabriella was pretty sure that she wasn't hers, no she was 100% sure she never owned a black tank top so why would it be on her boyfriends stairs? Walking up to the black tank top, she picked it up. Only to find another item of clothing.

A white laced bra?

Something really wasn't right here, a black tank top a white laced bra. Then it clicked, he wouldn't would he? I mean he loved her right? He would never cheat on her would he? Having all these thoughts in the brunette beauty's head she walked up the stairs reaching the hallway that had 3 doors down the tiny corridor. 2 on the left which was the bathroom and Troy's mother and fathers bedroom and on the right was Troy's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath Gabriella started walking down the hallway, only to hear a loud moan. She come to a sudden halt, not knowing where it was coming from she silently giggled and shook her head.

Maybe it was Troy's mother and father? Gabriella shuddered at the thought, shaking her head trying to get rid of the mental picture that was now in her head, deciding now was not the best time to walk any further she slowly turned around walking back towards the stairs.

"Ooh Troy" A muffled moan was heard.

Gabriella stood still after hearing her boyfriend's name being moaned. "Troy?" Gabriella gulped and shook her head again, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Thinking it was Troy's name being moaned but wasn't. Gabriella nodded. She was happy with what she thought.

"Ooh Troy, harder" A female moaned louder.

Gabriella spun around and looked at her boyfriends door. She heard that moan perfectly well, it was her boyfriends name that was heard. She couldn't believe it, her boyfriend of 2 years cheating on her. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

He said he loved her.

He said he would never hurt her.

He said she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

It must of all been a lie.

Gabriella's face started to go red with anger, sadness and confusion. How could he do this to her? Did he really hate her that much To just cheat on her? Not just do it the normal way if someone got bored of their boyfriend/girlfriend. Sure it would hurt but not this kind of hurt. This is more…. Betrayal, selflessness

As her tear started to fall down her cheek, she wiped her tear with the hoodie that she was wearing which had 14 on the front of it and Bolton on the back, it was her cheating boyfriends wildcat hoodie that he gave to her on there second date when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Another tear fell.

If she was going do what she was going to do she needed to do it now while she was still angry and not in her right mind. She didn't want to just walk away and go to school tomorrow and Troy act like he hasn't done anything, hell he wouldn't even get anywhere near her.

Taking another deep breath she walked up to her boyfriends door and opened it slightly.

As she was about to open it the rest of the way she heard the girl speak.

"I love you Troy" She moaned as Troy began to suck on her sweet spot on her neck. "So much"

"I love you too, Sharpay".

Gabriella gasped at the name and opened her boyfriends… but soon to be x boyfriends door.

There he was.

Troy Bolton her boyfriend of 2 years.

Having sex with her Bestfriend of 16 years Sharpay Evans

He was currently straddling her blonde friend, his lips on hers what did used to be on Gabriella's and his hands of what it looked like was travelling all around her body that once was caressing Gabriella's stomach when she had bad belly pains , her legs wrapped tightly around his waist that once had Gabriella's legs wrapped around him when they was making love.

But not anymore.

It was time for this to end once and for all.

"And here's me thinking I was the one you loved?" More tears started to fill in her eyes. "But I guess by the looks of this you didn't mean one word of it".

Troy stopped when he heard his girlfriends voice. Oh shit! He thought.

Slowly pulling away from the blonde kneeling up he grabbed his t shirt that was laying on the floor and gave it to the girl that was currently laying beneath him breathing heavily. And pulled his boxers up that was down his ankles. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Troy glared at Sharpay. She could be so stupid sometimes, how could she not hear her Bestfriend talking?

Troy got off her and looked at his girlfriend who was looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, with hurting flashing through her beautiful eyes and it was all his fault.

Sharpay looked at Troy confused but followed her eyes to what Troy was staring and at her eyes went wide.

"Gabriella" Sharpay screeched at the sight of her Bestfriend standing in the door way, she quickly put on the t-shirt that Troy had give her just moments ago quickly picked up Troy's jogging bottoms and stood on the other side of the bed blushing.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay. Who the hell does she think she is? She just caught her Bestfriend and boyfriend having sex and all she has to say is Gabriella? Well she don't seem to mean that much to them if they turn around and do something like this to her.

Troy was the one to make the first move. He slowly walked towards Gabriella, he couldn't believe all this is happening how could he be so stupid. Gabriella never done anything to him and he goes and cheats on her not with anyone… but her Bestfriend. "Gabriella"

He tried but she only ignored him, he took a step closer. "Brie?, please talk to me"

Gabriella automatically stiffened at the nickname he gave her when they first met. At first she thought it was cute but now… it just made her feel sick. "Don't call me that" She snapped looking at Troy with a hard glare.

Troy gulped at the hard glare in Gabriella's eyes. "Gabriella, please let me explain". He took a step closer towards her only for step backwards.

"Explain what Troy?" Gabriella spat. "Why you was just having full on sex with MY Bestfriend". She let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't think so".

As Gabriella was about to turn to leave, Troy leaned forward and grabbed her elbow softly to stop her from leaving. "Gabriella please"

Gabriella pulled her elbow from his grip and slapped him round the face. "don't fucking touch me"

Troy instantly held his left cheek that started to sting from the slap that Gabriella just gave him. "Fuck Gabriella" he spat while glaring at her.

"You should be glad that's all you got, you cheating bastard!". Gabriella screamed in his face.

"Gabriella calm down, lets just talk". Her blonde friend finally spoke as she started to walk towards her Bestfriend.

Gabriella turned her attention from Troy and looked at Sharpay. "don't calm anywhere near me Sharpay else I swear to god ill give you more than what I gave Troy". Her voice sounded deadly it kind of scared Sharpay she never thought her Bestfriend sound so…. Deadly.

Gabriella couldn't deal with this right now, she was hurt enough she didn't want an explanation all she wanted was to go home, eat cookie dough ice cream lay in bed with a box of tissues and watch romance films and wonder where she went wrong with her romance.

Gabriella signed and wiped her few tears away that was now stained against her face. "Not that I don't care what you both did because I do, but I can't do this right now. Seeing you both in the act just now hurt me, and out of all the people that I thought wouldn't betray me was you Sharpay" She looked at Sharpay emotions showing all over her face. "But you did, and that's something I will never forgive you for".

Sharpay looked up at her with tears in her tears, at the thought of loosing her Bestfriend over some stupid mistake, it pained her to say it but it had to be said. "I wouldn't expect you to".

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and that's all she gets after 16 years of friendship. It was kind of funny because if Sharpay was in Gabriella's shoes it would be a complete different story. She was a drama queen.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "I can't believe you of all people would do this to me, we was Best friends since we was little, then we got into a relationship, and I couldn't be happier" She signed and continued. "I loved you Troy and I thought you loved me to, but seeing you to today made me realize that maybe you didn't love me at all".

Troy's eyes widened at her words. "Gabriella ple-"

Gabriella signed shaking her head, she licked the bottom of her cracked lip. "I don't want to hear it Troy, me and you". Gulping, not wanting to say what she is going to but had to. "We are over".

With that said Gabriella left.

Troy looked at his bedroom door shocked. The worse thing that he never wanted to happened just happened. Gabriella, HIS Gabriella just left with the two words he never wanted to here come from her lips. "We are over".

* * *

><p>The next morning at school Gabriella walked down the halls of East High with her head low, she looked terrible he hair was up in a messy bun, her clothes was all creased, she looked like a girl that just got her heart cut out and stomped on, which she pretty much did, everyone was looking at Gabriella wondering what happened to the cheery, sarcastic and kind girl.<p>

"Oh my god, Gabriella", Taylor, Gabriella's other Bestfriend ran up to her, and Gabriella head instantly shot up . "What happened to you?, you look like someone just died". Taylor's eyes widened instantly after saying that. "d-did someone die Gabriella?"

Gabriella shook her head and quietly giggled at Taylor's face. "No noone died but something did" Taylor looked at her with a questioning look. "Mine and Troy's relationship".

Taylor's eyes widened. "W-what?, what did he do Gabriella"

Gabriella sniffled. "I went to Troy's last night" Gabriella signed not really wanting to talk about this right now but Taylor deserves to know. "and I found out that Troy was cheating on me". She gulped. "With Sharpay".

Gabriella looked at Taylor carefully waiting for her to respond. It was a late reaction but Taylor screamed, making the halls student body looking at them,

"HE DID WHAT".

Gabriella nodded sadly. "He cheated on me Tay, with our Bestfriend".

Taylor looked around angrily while Gabriella was looking at her suspiciously, her dark brown skinned friend looked at a figure that just entered through the double doors and her eyes bulged out as their Bestfriend Sharpay Evans walked through the doors with a smile on her face, greeting a few people while walking down the halls. "Fucking bitch, who the hell does she think she is, walking round school thinking she's gods gift, well ill show her". Taylor mumbled angrily.

Gabriella looked at Taylor confused. "Who?" She looked to where Taylor was looking and her eyes went wide. "Ooh".

Before Gabriella could say anything Taylor was already screaming in Sharpay's face. Giggling a little Gabriella ran to the girls and got in the middle of them. "Taylor that's enough". She looked at Sharpay. "She isn't even worth a second glance".

Sharpay glared at Gabriella. "That's more than what Troy done last night" The whole student body gasped.

Taylor moved Gabriella out of the way gently and got back in Sharpay's face. "Who do you think you are? Saying that to OUR Bestfriend, first you have Troy now your saying things like that". Sharpay stepped back a little

Taylor stepped forwards ready to slap her round the face but Gabriella grabbed her wrist. "Tay its ok she isn't worth it".

Taylor glared at Sharpay once more than turned to look at Gabriella, "Yeah your right, she's just a piece of trash anyway".

As Gabriella and Taylor started walking away, Sharpay shouted towards them, "Yeah you walk away". Sharpay sniggered. "bitch".

Gabriella and Taylor come to a halt, turning back towards a smirking Sharpay Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Ill be right back,". Gabriella handed Taylor the big box and walked towards Sharpay.

"What did you say?"

Sharpay instantly replied. "Nothing".

"Bullshit", With that followed a full swinging punch to the left eye of her ex Best friend's face.

* * *

><p>"Oww". Sharpay cringed as the nurse put the ice pack to her eye.<p>

"Ooh, stop complaining Miss Evans, hold this to your eye for about 15 minutes then u will be fine to leave".

"What?. I can't walk around school like this, everyone will laugh at me". there was no way Sharpay Evans was going to walk around school with a black eye, it would ruein her image. Oh Gabriella Montez going down for this.

The nurse shrugged. "Maybe you should of thought about that before getting into bed with Gabriella's boyfriend". With that the nurse left.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I Guess everyone knows now".

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton walked down the halls of East High to see people whispering, he looked at a few girls that normally try and flirt with him and all they did was shake there head and walked away, that confused him, as he was about to do a handshake with one of his team mates they scratched their head and shook it while walking away.<p>

"I can't believe his just walking around like nothing happened" Some one said,

"I know, Gabriella didn't deserve any of it, she's a kind and sweet girl". another person said.

"I dunno. i mean we all know Troy isn't the one for a real relationship, Gabriella should of known that". A girl said.

"Yeah, they was bestfriends before going out wasn't they". Everyone in the conversation nodded.

"And with Gabriella's bestfriend. i would'nt ever do that".

Troy signed at that, this all only ment one thing, everyone knew what happened with Sharpay and if everyone knew then that means….

"TROY BOLTON YOU'RE A DIED MAN"

Ooh great! Troy thought and looked behind him to see a figure darting towards him pushing him against the lockers with full force.

"Chad let me go". struggling to get out of Chad Dan forth's grip. He was formally known as Gabriella's and Troy's Bestfriend, they had all known eachother since kindergarden.

Chad gripped him harder. "No Bolton, I told you 2 years ago not to hurt Gabriella and what do you go and do?, hurt her by sleeping with her BESTFRIEND".

Troy cringed once Chad said "Bestfriend" he couldn't believe why he did sleep with Sharpay, but he just did. And he was 100% sure that he loved Gabriella, so why did he do it. "I know and I'm sorry I don't know what come over me, we was just hanging out downstairs watching a movie then it kind of got out of control from there"

The afro boy shook his head in disgust. "What, and your proud of that are you? You broke Gabriella's heart Troy" he took a deep breath and let go of him. "I'm disappointed in you Troy I really am, stay away from Gabriella". He glared at Troy before walking away.

Troy stayed in his very spot until Chad left. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>Through out the whole day Troy tried to speak to Gabriella without Chad and Taylor about, but all she would do is turn her other cheek and walk away. It really pissed Troy off all he wanted to do was speak to Gabriella, tell her his sorry and he never meant for it too happen. But he knew that it wasn't going to happen that quick.<p>

After school Gabriella was walking towards her black BMW when she heard her name being shouted. Instantly knowing who that voice belonged to she carried on walking faster to her car and went straight to her boot of the car and lifted it up.

"Brie, wait up". Troy's legs moved a little faster than before, he saw her walking out of the school double doors without Chad and Taylor so he though this would have been the best time to talk to her… again.

"What do you want Troy". Gabriella said while getting a big brown cardboard box out of the truck of her car laying it on the floor near where Troy was currently standing now out of breathe.

"I wanted to talk to you". Troy stated while looking a the box she had just put in front of him. He looked at her confused. "What is this?"

Gabriella shrugged and pulled her keys out of her back pocket. "Look, and find out for yourself Bolton".

Bolton? She never calls him that, well accept for last night. Troy looked from Gabriella and the box and knelt down. Opening it slowly he was shocked at what he saw. "Why are you giving me all this?"

In the box was photos of him and Gabriella that used to be on her bedroom walls, two tickets to the Lakers game that him and her went to on Troy's birthday, a ring that Troy bought Gabriella for their one year anniversary. And once but not least, the jacket that Gabriella was wearing last night when she come to his house. His wildcat hoodie with his name and number on it. He gave her this on there first day of high school, and she never gave it him back,,, until now.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "Because I don't want all this stuff anymore, it's worthless to me now and I'm not going to sit on my bed crying all night because of all the pictures and memory's that are in my bedroom". She clicked her tongue and carried on. "Now you can deal with the pain that you put me through by having all the memory's that me and you grew up with".

With that Gabriella got in her car and drove off without taking a second glace at her ex boyfriend who still kneeling on the floor with the box.

**Hope you guys liked it:) please review **

**jadexox**


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

"Gabriella Montez" Taylor shouted at the top of her lungs once she reached her Best friend's house in new York city.

Gabriella groaned as she pulled herself out of bed at the sound of her Best friend's shouts, glancing over at the clock that red 10.30 she rolled her eyes, why on earth is she here at this time of the morning. Couldn't it of waited till later in the day. Not 10.30 in the freaking morning….. of cause not, its Taylor.

"Hang on a minute Tay". Gabriella shouted. She grabbed her dressing gown that was hung up on her bedroom door and slipped it on. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she walked up of her bedroom and down the stairs to see her Bestfriend smiling at her.

"What's all this about Taylor?" Gabriella asked while holding her dressing gown around her petite body.

Her dark skinned friend smiled. "We are going home for a few weeks".

Gabriella's eyes widened as soon as Taylor said that, home? Albuquerque, she couldn't be serious could she. There was no way in hell she was going back there, just spent the last 2 years of living in new York moping around wishing she never left and now she is being asked to go back.

_"Brie, wait up". Troy's legs moved a little faster than before, he saw her walking out of the school double doors without Chad and Taylor so he though this would have been the best time to talk to her… again._

_"What do you want Troy". Gabriella said while getting a big brown cardboard box out of the truck of her car laying it on the floor near where Troy was currently standing now out of breathe._

_"I wanted to talk to you". Troy stated while looking a the box she had just put in front of him. He looked at her confused. "What is this?"_

_Gabriella shrugged and pulled her keys out of her back pocket. "Look, and find out for yourself Bolton"._

_Bolton? She never calls him that, well accept for last night. Troy looked from Gabriella and the box and knelt down. Opening it slowly he was shocked at what he saw. "Why are you giving me all this?"_

_In the box was photos of him and Gabriella that used to be on her bedroom walls, two tickets to the Lakers game that him and her went to on Troy's birthday, a ring that Troy bought Gabriella for their one year anniversary. And once but not least, the jacket that Gabriella was wearing last night when she come to his house. His wildcat hoodie with his name and number on it. He gave her this on there first day of high school, and she never gave it him back,,, until now._

_Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "Because I don't want all this stuff anymore, it's worthless to me now and I'm not going to sit on my bed crying all night because of all the pictures and memory's that are in my bedroom". She clicked her tongue and carried on. "Now you can deal with the pain that you put me through by having all the memory's that me and you grew up with"._

_With that Gabriella got in her car and drove off without taking a second glace at her ex boyfriend who still kneeling on the floor with the box._

Gabriella shut her eyes at the flashback she had, the memory that haunted her for the past 2 years since living here. The day she left Troy Bolton in the parking lot outside East High school, the day she left her family behind all because she couldn't handle being in the same place as Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella gulped. "Taylor, I can't go back there, I left my family I left my friends, and you can't expect me to just pack my bags and go home, I can't deal with the face of my mother and father, they would abandoned me as soon as I get through the door".

Gabriella was now 23 years old, she was currently unemployed. She hasn't seen her parents in the last year, and she hasn't even contacted them since they come up to see her 1 year ago, she has a new boyfriend called Jack they had been going out for 6 months now and she loved him already. He was kind, sweet, loving, he would never cheat on a girl as far as she was concerned…he has all the things that Troy Bolton didn't.

After leaving she never got in touch with Sharpay Evans. The last time she saw her was when she punched her full in the face of cause Gabriella's parents talked about her when they visited her. Saying about how sorry Sharpay was and she never wished that Gabriella left and that she missed her…. Well Gabriella didn't she hated Sharpay Evans. She ruined her life. And so did Troy.

"Oh come on Gabriella, we have to go. You haven't seen your parents in the past year, we haven't seen Chad in the past 4 years since we left. This isn't fair Gabriella you shouldn't make our friends and family suffer because your boyfriend cheated on you with our Bestfriend, just get over it your with Jack now and am pretty sure Troy has moved on".

That hurt.

Instantly regretting some of the words Taylor said, Gabriella's eyes started to well up with tears. "Oh my god, sorry Gabs I never meant for it to come out like that, come here", she held out her arms and Gabriella hugged her.

"Your right Tay". Gabriella sobbed, "I shouldn't be blaming it on everyone else" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before she knew what she was actually doing she replied. "I Guess we could go for a few weeks". Taylor started too squeal while Gabriella laughed gently but soon turned into a serious face. "But I swear if Troy Bolton come anywhere near me, I am catching the next flight out".

Taylor rolled her eyes at her Bestfriend. "Fine Gabs, so its agreed then?"

Gabriella signed while covering her face with her hands, then folded them across her chest. "Yes Tay, we are going back home". Taylor squealed again and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, this is going to be the best holiday ever".

'I wouldn't call it a holiday, id call it hell'. Gabriella thought but smiled a fake smile at her Bestfriend who looked over the moon to be going back home. "so who are you ACTUALLY looking forward to seeing anyway?, Your mum and dad, our whore of an ex Bestfriend". Gabriella spat in aggression. "Or lover boy Chadster?"

Gabriella grinned while making kisses at Taylor,

Taylor immediately blushed at the sound of her ex lovers name. they used to date when in High School but because of what happened with Troy and Gabriella Taylor and Chad broke up not because they argued but because Taylor wanted to be with Gabriella she couldn't let her Bestfriend go through all that grief on her own, and she couldn't be with Chad in a long distant relationship because that wouldn't be fair on Chad or Taylor. Sure they still loved each other, but she didn't think they would get back together but what do they know.

Gabriella felt guilty about how they ended it and that's the only reason she is going back, and of cause to see her parents. But maybe if they saw each other again maybe just maybe there would be hope for the both of them again.

"Shut up Gabs". Taylor laughed. "But yeah it is because of Chad but I also want to see my parents I miss them". her face turned disgusted. "And as for miss Blondie I would never want see her".

Gabriella giggled at her friends face when she motioned about Sharpay Evans. "So when are we leaving to go Albuquerque anyway".

Taylor coughed nervously. "umm, tomorrow morning". Taylor looked at her Bestfriend carefully waiting for her response.

"WHAT?, I can't go tomorrow Taylor, I've got to pack, ring Jack and tell him what's going on, I can't just get up and leave". Gabriella shouted.

Taylor cringed slightly at the sound of her Bestfriend raising voice. "That's why I've already called Jack and told him so you didn't need to worry about anything other than packing".

The beautiful brunette was shocked at what her Bestfriend had just said she already called her boyfriend before even asking Gabriella to go back home. Not that it was a problem it's just Taylor didn't even know she was going to say yes so why ring Jack. Gabriella coughed. "What did he say?"

Taylor eyes widened her eyes at her Bestfriend, she didn't even shout. "Umm, he wasn't very happy at first considering he knew Troy still lives in Albuquerque but then it kind of changed when I said he could come with us"

"WHAT?" Gabriella shouted/whispered. "he knew about this as well?" she said to herself in noone particular.

Taylor shrugged and answered her Best friend's question. "Yes he did, and that's the only way he was alright with you going and him not being worried or jealous".

Gabriella snorted. "Even if I was going Jack really don't have no say in the matter".

Taylor nodded agreeing with her Bestfriend. "Yeah I totally agree with you Gabs, as much as id love to stay and chat, I got to get back home and start packing". Taylor hugged her Bestfriend goodbye. "Oh and be ready for 10 tomorrow morning, flight leaves New York airport at 12.30 in the morning". Before Gabriella could reply Taylor left.

"Duhh, another early morning coming up". Gabriella shook her head and headed back to her bedroom picking up her phone and dialling a familiar number waiting for the person to answer.

_A man's husky voice was heard once answering the phone. "Hello"_

Gabriella smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, they may have only been going out for 6 months but she really did love him. "Hey Babe"

_Jack smiled on the other line even though Gabriella couldn't see him. "Hey baby, what's up" _

His girlfriend giggled at the sound of his concern. "Nothing babe, so Taylor's just been round"

_Jack gulped nervously, he still knew Gabriella didn't know about their trip to Albuquerque tomorrow. "Ooh yeah? What did she say" _

"That we are going to Albuquerque tomorrow"

_Her boyfriend sighed at the sound of her disappointed voice. "Ooh right, so I guess you know I'm coming with you girls?" _

Gabriella nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yes, at least my mum and dad would be able to meet you". She instantly smiled once she realized that her boyfriend of 6 months would finally be able to meet her parents who bought her into the world.

_Jack smiled at the excitement in her voice. "Yeah, Gabi It's going to be great" Soon realization dawned on him, if they was going to see her parents that also meant he would probably meet the boy that broke his girlfriend's heart and he hated him so much for that. "Is Troy Bolton going to be there?"_

Gabriella turned silent at her ex boyfriend name.

"_Gabriella?, you there". _

Replying. Gabriella signed. "Yes, and yes he probably will be there, he still talks to my mother and so does his parents".

_Really?" Her boyfriend asked amused. _

She signed again. "Yes Jack, look I've got to go pack ready for tomorrow and I am pretty sure u have to as well" she sat on her bed and leaned against the headboard. "Ooh and before I forget be at mine for 9.30 tomorrow morning we are leaving here at 10"

_Jack signed at the time he had to be up. "Alright ill see you tomorrow morning babe, I love you". _

"I love you, too". They both hung up

Groaning Gabriella got up from her bed bent down and grabbed her pink suitcase that was placed underneath her bed, pulling it up she got up and picked it up placing it on her bed, grabbing the silver zipper she pulled it round the suitcase and pulled up the lip of it. "I never thought I would be doing this again". She signed at began packing her things.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriella hurry up, we was meant to be at the airport 15 minutes ago". Taylor shouted upstairs to her Bestfriend.

"I'm coming I'm coming". Gabriella replied to her moaning Bestfriend, while walking down the stairs one step at a time with her suitcase. It was really heavy and she didn't really want to fall down the stairs.

"About time to what was taking so long, and where the hell is Jack?, he was supposed to of been here by now" In a panky voice.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Gabriella rolled her eyes at her panicking Bestfriend. "I wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything, and as for Jack I told him last night to be here for 9.30"

Just as Taylor was about to speak someone knocked on the door, sprinting to the door Taylor answered it and saw Jack standing there with his black suitcase beside him. "About time too, we have to leave like right now".

"Jesus Taylor, I've only just got here and your excepting me to walk straight out without even saying hello to my gorgeous girlfriend?" As he said that he looked at Gabriella who was giggling. "Hey babe"

She shakes her head and bought her suitcase to where her boyfriend was standing and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey babe"

"Ok you two that's enough, we have to go now". Taylor was the first one out the door and the two laughing friends followed slowly behind her. Once out the door Gabriella locked up and walked towards the rented car that was outside her house with her suitcase been pulled behind her.

Reaching the boot of the borrowed car Taylor unlocked it with the shiny key that was on her key ring and pushed it up, grabbing hold of Gabriella's pink suitcase she lifted it up struggling and laid it on top of her suitcase that was already in the boot. "Jesus Gabriella what do u have In that suitcase of yours". She asked while grabbing Jack's and laying it easily in the car.

"Clothes?" Gabriella giggled a little.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sarcastic Gabs".

"Don't ask silly questions then". She smirked, this time it was Taylor's turn to roll her eyes while closing the boot.

"Let's go".

All three of them got in the car and drove to the airport.

"Does my mum even know we are coming?" Gabriella asked while cuddling up to Jack.

Taylor never answered Gabriella's question all she did was keep her eyes on the road. Truth was Taylor never even told Gabriella's mum that they was visiting she wanted it to be a surprise for there mothers.

"Take that as a no". She mumbled while signing.

* * *

><p>Back in Albuquerque<p>

"_Hello". A middle aged women answered the phone. _

"Hello Lucille, It's Maria". Miss Montez answered with a smile.

"_Ooh hello Maria, what's up?" she smiled at her friends voice on the other line._

"Well I was wondering if you, Jack and Troy wanted to come over for dinner tonight, it was Greg's idea seeing as we haven't really spoke in the past week or so"

"_Yes Maria, we would love too" .Lucille was quiet for a couple of minutes as if she was talking to someone. "what time do you want us round?" _

Maria looked at the clock and it red 10.15. "Why don't u all come round for about 5ish?"

"_Yeah that sounds perfect, we will see then, Bye". _

"bye Lucille", Troy Bolton's and Gabriella Montez's mothers hung up.

* * *

><p>Gabriella, Jack and Taylor got off the airplane, walked towards the suitcase pick up, noticing all of there suitcases they carried them off and set them on the floor beside them. And walked out of Albuquerque airport looking each way seeing loads of people standing outside taxis parked up in the lay by.<p>

"So how are we getting to my mother's?" Gabriella asked Taylor who was looking around impatiently for someone.

A big smile appeared on Taylor face as she run towards someone who picked her up and span her around while Taylor started giggling Gabriella looked confused, she looked at Taylor but was shocked at who she saw. It was a coloured boy, who was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans, he also had crazy afro hair. Can't forget that little detail.

Jack looked at Taylor then back at Gabriella. "Who's that guy?"

Gabriella smiled. "Chad Danforth"

Chad Danforth. Bestfriend of Gabriella Montez and Ex boyfriend of Taylor, and also Bestfriend of Troy Bolton. The day after Troy and Gabriella broke up Chad had held Troy up against the wall and punched him for cheating on Gabriella, but a month after his Bestfriend and Girlfriend, they both talked and worked things out, he never forgave Troy for what he did but he was his Bestfriend and he couldn't stay angry with him for long. He was also talking to Sharpay Evans, they was now all friends. But Gabriella and Taylor didn't know yet.

Gabriella and Jack walked slowly towards Chad and Taylor. "Chad?"

The afro boy turned around at the sound of a girls honey voice, and grinned. "Gabriella". He put Taylor down and picked Gabriella up spinning her around like he did Taylor,

"Chad put me down, damn it". She giggled. Chad carried on.

Taylor and Jack laughed as Chad span her round more.

"Okay, I think that's enough even I'm starting to feel dizzy". Chad chuckled slightly, and put Gabriella down.

She whacked Chad on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Spinning me round like that, I feel sick now". Gabriella glared at him.

Chad shrugged and grinned, he looked at who Taylor was standing with and frowned. "Who are you?"

Jack smiled kindly and shook Chad's hand. "My name's Jack, Jack hills Gabriella's boyfriend".

Chad raised his eye brows and him then looked at Gabriella as enough to say _you do know Troy's going to be about? _Gabriella shrugged as enough to say she didn't even care about what Troy thought or said.

"Chad, Chad Danforth. Gabriella's Bestfriend and soon to be again Taylor's boyfriend" Chad looked at Taylor who winked. Taylor blushed.

Jack chuckled and stood beside Gabriella holding her by her waist. "So we all ready to go?"

Chad, Gabriella and Taylor all nodded and walked towards Chad BMW.

Once they all got in the car, there was a awkward silence until Chad spoke up.

"So how long have you and Jack been together then Gabi?" Chad questioned as quickly looked in the rare view mirror before looking back at the road.

Gabriella smiled while looking at the back of Chad's head. "6 Months"

Chad nodded and mumbled to his self. "you was with Troy for 4 years"

Taylor heard and slapped him on the arm, Chad turned towards her and whispered. "Ow, what was that for?"

Taylor glared at him. "I heard what you said Chad"

Chad shrugged and whispered so Gabriella wouldn't hear. "Well it's true Tay".

Taylor nodded. "I know". She sighed. The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up outside Gabriella Montez' mother's house.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Gabs. You excited?" Taylor smiled while turning around to look at her.<p>

Gabriella nodded while smiling. "Yeah, just kind of nervous". Her hands started to shake, Jack noticed this and held her hand while gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, as soon as he started to do that Gabriella calmed straight away. She smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back.

"Come on then let's go, I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure Maria is making chocolate chip cookies". Chad grinned.

Taylor and Gabriella giggled. Everyone loved Maria Montez cookies, Chad did, Zeke did, Sharpay did, and last but least… Troy Bolton did.

The brunette petite girl went to the back of the boot and picked up her suitcase, followed by Jack who picked up his, Taylor left hers in the car as she was going home after seeing Maria. Gabriella and Jack walked towards her mothers door and she took a deep breathe.

Knocking on the door Gabriella stood still waiting patiently for her mother to answer the door, she looked behind her to see Chad and Taylor walking slowly towards the door and stood behind Jack, she turned her head quickly as she heard the door creak open.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella smiled. "Mum"

"Oh my god". Maria Montez squealed and hugged Gabriella tightly. "I've missed you so much Gabriella, what are you doing here?"

Gabriella giggled and hugged her mother back. "I've missed you too mum, and what do you think I come to see you and daddy".

Maria smiled and pulled away from the hug, and grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders and observed her, she looked beautiful it looked like she got a little taller from the last time she saw her. Tears started to fill in Maria's eyes as soon looked at her daughter.

"Gabriella you look beautiful".

Gabriella smiled, who also started to get tears in her eyes. "Thanks mum".

Maria turned away from Gabriella and looked at Jack, who was standing by Gabriella smiling. "Who are you?" she asked with a little attitude.

Jack was taken back from the sudden voice that Gabriella's mother spoke towards him. "I'm Gabriella's boyfriend, Jack hills, You must be Maria Montez I've heard so much about you". He gushed. "It's nice to finally meet you".

Maria smiled slightly at her daughters boyfriend. "Nice to meet you too, Jack". Looking behind Jack she saw Taylor and Chad. "Taylor is that you?"

Taylor stepped forward and smiled softly at Maria. "Hello Maria, how are you?"

Maria stepped out of the door and hugged her. "I'm great thank you and you?"

Taylor hugged back for a second then pulled away smiling. "Yeah, not to bad".

"Good and by the way you look wonderful honey". Maria smiled and looked at Chad, grinning. "Chad Danforth, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Chad grinned the same grin as Maria. "One thing". He liked his lips. "Your fabulous chocolate chip cookies".

Maria giggled and rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing I've made some isn't it, why don't you all come in".

The four adults walked in with Maria.

"So mum where's dad?" Gabriella asked looking around her old house it hadn't changed one bit since she left 4 years ago It was rather surprising actually her mother always liked re-decorating, one minute there living room would be brown then it would be cream it drove Gabriella and her father insane.

"His at work at the moment, he won't be back till about 4.30" Maria smiled sweetly at her daughter, "I still can't believe you're here Gabriella, I never thought you would come home ever again after what happened"

Gabriella signed silently, "Nethier do I, but someone told me I was being stupid". She looked at Taylor and she shrugged.

"You was". Taylor smirked as Gabriella glared at her.

"Whatever you say Tay, whatever you say"

"So where are these cookies at Mrs M?" Chad asked impatiently.

Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes at Chad. "Chad your such a pig". Gabriella said while looking at Chad.

"I Know Gabs, I know". Chad grinned. Nothing ever changes.

"They are in the kitchen Chad, go help yourself". As Maria said this Chad shot in the kitchen.

Jack, Gabriella, Taylor and Maria laughed. "I've never seen him move so fast". Maria said as they all laughed again.

"So how long have you and this young man been together Gabi?". Maria asked with a questioning look.

Gabriella smiled up at Jack and hugged his side. "6 months, nearly 7".

Maria nodded smiling at the couple. "Awh, that's sweet". she looked at Taylor and smiled. "What about you Taylor have you found someone to sweep you off your feet yet?"

Taylor giggled and shook her head. "I have someone in mind, but we will have to see"

Just as Maria was about to speak, Chad walked in with a mouthful of cookies, "These, are DILISOUS"

Gabriella looked at Chad degusted. "Shut your mouth when you eat Chad".

Chad walked closer to her and opened his mouth while laughing a little, some of the eaten cookie flew out of his mouth and landed on Gabriella's face. "Oops", Chad swallowed hard and chuckled a little at Gabriella who had cookie on her face. "Sorry?"

Gabriella wiped the little bit of cookie on her face and glared at him. "That does it". Gabriella rolled her sleeves up and stepped forwards Chad who went wide eyed.

Ooh ooh

Chad stepped a large step back and swallowed again. "G-Gabriella, I'm sorry I-u" Chad screamed like a little girl and ran towards the door opening it quickly not before looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella smirked, and put her foot ahead of her and Chad jumped running outside, Gabriella giggled and looked at Jack, Taylor and Maria's amused faces.

"What?"

They all shook their heads and began to laugh.

"I can't believe he ran out the door and all you done was put your foot in front of you". Jack chuckled.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders at her boyfriend and giggled. "Guess his just scared of me".

Jack Chuckled and nodded. "Guess he is".

Just as Gabriella was about to speak she heard Chad's voice talking to someone outside the door, one was female and one was male, she couldn't really place who they was but she soon saw who the two people was when walked through the door with Chad bouncing behind.

Gabriella swallowed hard at who was standing in front of her mother, Bestfriend and boyfriend. Someone she didn't want too see when she just got here and why was they here anyway: together I might add.

"Troy, Sharpay?"

The two figures looked at Gabriella. "Gabriella?"


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three hours since Gabriella, Taylor, Jack and Chad turned up at her mother's house. It had been two and a half hours since Sharpay and Troy had turned up. And it's is only one hour until Gabriella's father returns home from work.

Since Troy and Sharpay turned up two and a half hours ago, Gabriella hasn't spoke one word. To Taylor. Jack, Chad or even her mother all she did was sit on the 3 settee in between Jack and Taylor playing with her finger with her head down. Listening to the conversation that occurred with Maria, Chad and Sharpay. She felt trapped and she felt that she couldn't get away, she felt cornered, or even worse suffocated. As soon as Sharpay spoke she felt disgusted and uncomfortable.

Troy hadn't said a word since his been there either, his glanced up at Gabriella a few time's but there eyes never connected for one minute. He looked at Jack a few time's probably wondering who he was. But never spoke a word to him not even a hello when Sharpay and him got here.

"Do you remember that Gabs?" A Voice was heard which made Gabriella look up and look at her friend who spoke.

Gabriella coughed awkwardly and shuffled in her seat as she noticed everyone staring at her. Including Sharpay and Troy "Remember what?"

"When we was at East High and we only just found out that you and Troy was dating?" Once Chad said that Gabriella leaned more in her seat uncomfortable remembering the memory of when she and Troy was dating, What she didn't understand was, why were they bringing that up when knowing the history, accept Jack of cause he knew they broke up but didn't know it was the blonde who was sitting next to Chad who was looking up at Gabriella waiting for her to answer the question, that he cheated on her with,

Jack noticed that she was uncomfortable on the topic and held her hand in prying eye view. Troy saw it and looked at Jack glaring as his hand was now placed in his ex girlfriends hand.

Gabriella coughed. Glancing at Troy quickly for the first time he come through the door to see him glaring at Jack which Jack didn't notice because he was to worried about his girlfriend who was currently thinking of what to say. "I don't think this is the time to talk about that don't you think Chad?"

Chad frowned slightly, but soon realized it was a big mistake to say that, what was he thinking? Bringing that up what made Gabriella leave for four years. "Sorry Gabriella". He mumbled and signed while putting his head down.

For the next hour everyone sat there silently, if it was awkward before its defiantly more awkward now, after Chad bought up when Gabriella and Troy used to date.

Gabriella sat in the very same spot while playing on the phone, she couldn't believe Chad bought that up after what had happened four years ago, she couldn't believe her ex boyfriend and Bestfriend was sitting in the same living room and she couldn't believe she was back home, all she wanted to do right now was dig a hole and crawl under it and stay there. It Didn't help that she felt a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her constantly, they may of not seen each other for four years but the connection between them was still there and that's what she hated the most. That connection shouldn't be there anymore she was with Jack and she loved him, so why is she denying leaving four years ago why didn't she just hear them out instead of just leaving, she knew why… she was a coward.

Sharpay was still sitting next to Chad who was currently still eating Maria's chocolate chip cookies, she looked at him disgusted at the way he was shoving one cookie in his mouth then another, when he ate it was like a sand cement mixer it made her want to vomit. After Chad spoke about Gabriella and Troy dating she hadn't been able to think straight, the way they looked at each other even if it was a couple of minutes she knew love was still there, and it made her sick to know she split them up by sleeping with Troy. After Gabriella had left to go new York, Sharpay and Troy had remained friends, they talked about what happened between and they both knew it was a mistake, it wasn't love it was more infatuation, and because of that infatuation they both lost someone they really cared about.

And Troy. He Didn't know what to say or do, after that comment Chad made all he could think about was the way he and Gabriella was when they first started dating, he wanted that love back, the flames that made them so hot together, the love they had for each other that everyone in the gang wanted, but no longer don't exist, after Gabriella had left he would wake up in a sweat from the nightmares he had that night she caught him and Sharpay having sex at his parents house, he would get up go to his bathroom that was placed in his bedroom turn on the sink tap and splash his face with water, looking up and the big mirror he would let the water drip down his face while chanting quietly. Idiot, idiot, idiot. But after two years of that they stopped. He was no longer angry at himself and decided to move on with his life, instead of living in the past, which will never become the present.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Brie, please" The blue eyed boy groaned at his girlfriend who giggled, while holding her from behind sitting on the bonnet of his car. "I've waited three fucking years to have you for my self". he mumbled while leaning his head in the crock her neck. "and I want to show you off, to everyone at East High, including our best friends"_

_Troy Bolton and his girlfriend was currently standing in the car park of East High school, no one was at school yet so it was private just the two of them, they did this every morning on a school day, get here early spend time together before everyone got there. _

_Troy girlfriend wanted it hush hush for now which he didn't understand but he stayed by her side of what she wanted even if it was lying to there friends, the only people that knew was there parents and they swore not to tell anybody. _

"_Troy stop, I don't want them to know yet". She heard her boyfriend groan against her skin and she rolled her eyes while pulling away from his grasp, turning to look at him she stood in-between his legs and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

"_why not?" He asked with a confused face and signed. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something". The brunette laughed at this. _

"_What?, it's not funny Gabriella" He said frustrated, while moving her from in-between his legs and stood up, looking away from her. "I don't believe I was so stupid". He mumbled and heard Gabriella still giggling, he looked at her again. "How can you think thi-" _

_He couldn't say the rest of his sentence because Gabriella covered his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. _

_Taken back by the sudden heated kiss, Troy kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist while slowly tracing his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, she gladly accepted and his tongue glided in her mouth liking sweet spots in her mouth while he hears a throaty moan, he grinned and tugged on her waist a little backing up a towards the bonnet of his car again, before they got light headed from the heavy make out session they was currently having. _

_Hitting the bonnet Troy leaned down bringing Gabriella with him, he laid on the bonnet with her on top and leaned her legs on the car hearing a little clonk but both ignored it and carried on with what they was doing. _

_Troy hands left her waist and ran them along her sides that made her giggle in his mouth a little, reaching her bum he squeezed her lightly and grinned as he heard her moan again. "You know, I've always wanted to have sex on the bonnet of a car", he mumbled in her lips but carried on kissing her hungrily. _

_Gabriella giggled and pulled away slightly with Troy hands still on her butt. "Well dream on Bolton, we are in a parking lot", She leaned towards his ear and purred. "But that don't mean we can't get in the car" She bit lightly on his ear hearing a moan from his mouth she grinned. "You like that baby?" _

_Troy gulped while nodding at his girlfriend who was now looking at him in awe. _

"_Well then". Gabriella grinned and leaned back towards Troy and kissed him. _

* * *

><p><em>Not hearing a car pull up they continued to make out on the bonnet of the car before leading the way into the car. <em>

_A blonde girl screeched as she looked at a familiar car seeing two people making out on top of the bonnet of the car. _

_A afro boy groaned at the screech and covered his ears. "Sharpay do you really have to, its to early in the morning for that", _

_Then a dark skinned girl got out of the car, smiling. "Yeah Shar I agree with Chad, it is to early" _

_Sharpay rolled her eyes at the two of them and pointed at the car, "Look, do you recognise that car?" _

_Chad and Taylor looked at where Sharpay was pointing at and there is eyes grew wide. _

"_I-s that Gabriella and Troy?" Taylor managed to stutter out her words in complete shock, _

_Sharpay nodded, grinning at the two people who was being watched. "About time too"!_

_Just as Taylor was about to reply she looked at Chad who was starting to walk towards the car. "CHAD" She shouted. _

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay covered Taylor's mouth. "Shh" <em>

_Gabriella and Troy froze at the familiar name, they slowly pulled away and looked at each other in shock. _

"_Busted" a faint voice was heard behind them. _

_Gabriella coughed and slowly got off Troy hearing a clonk again as her knees bent into the bonnet again, she pulled Troy with her and they looked to see an amused Chad staring at them. "Hi Chad". Gabriella smiled nervously. _

"_Don't you hi me Gabriella Montez". He points at the both of them. "You two was totally just making out"_

"_No we wasn't". Gabriella said a little to quickly, which made Troy and Chad look at her amused._

"_We wasn't?" _

_Gabriella glared at him as enough to tell him to shut up then looked back at Chad. "No we wasn't, I was" She coughed before rolling her eyes. "Umm. Getting something out of his eye?" She said to herself as more than a question. _

_Troy chuckled and shook his head at his girlfriend 'that's totally believable' he thought. _

"_That's bullshit Montez and you know it, you two are totally going out". A voice was heard behind Chad, _

_Gabriella looked behind the bushy haired boy and saw her blonde Bestfriend smirking. "No, I wasn't Sharpay", _

_Sharpay stepped forward in place with Chad, while shaking her head. "Stop denying it Gabs, I know you and Troy are dating" She smiled softly happy for her Bestfriend. "We are all happy for you" _

"_And so am I". Chad smiled at Gabriella, while pumping fists with Troy. "Finally got your girl man". _

_Troy chuckled and held Gabriella in his arms. "I know man, and nothings going to mess it up". He looked at Gabriella who was snuggled into his side. "Nothing" He whispered and kissed her. _


	6. AN EAST HIGH SCHOOL STORY IDEA

Troy Bolton suddenly chuckled.

Gabriella Montez smiled up at her boyfriend while they were cuddling on her bed. "What are you laughing at?"

The blue eyed boy smiled down at his girlfriend of a month, shrugging he looked back up at the ceiling, while Gabriella turned back to her position. "It's just funny how all of this started"

Gabriella leaned back up again, looking at him. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"How at first i was just dating you to mess with Chase" Troy smiled down at her but soon turned into a frown when she shot up right and looked at him fully while he propped his arms up leaning back on his elbows. "What?"

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"That i was only dating you at first to mess with Chase". He repeated. As he said his older brother's name.

Gabriella shook her head at him, just as she was about to respond her phone rang, she got off her bed not bothering to look at the caller ID she answered. "Hello"

_"Gabriella, its Jackson". He said a little shaken up._

"Hey Jackson, what's wrong?" She said laced with concern at his shaky voice

_"There's been an car accident Gabs, Chase's hurt pretty bad". He said as he started to cry a little. _

"Oh my god" Gabriella said, as she started to cry. "Ill be right over, lister hospital?"

_"Yeah"_

"Ill be there as soon as" they both hung.

"Ill take you Gabriella". Troy said as she was about to ring someone.

"No Troy, i think you should leave" She signed while dialling a familiar number.

"But Gabs i-"

"No Troy, i can't even look at you right now". She said while putting her phone to her ear

waiting for the person to pick up.

"Fine" He mumbled and signed before leaving.

_"Hello" A familiar voice was heard down the phone. _

"Sharpay it's me". Gabriella signed trying to stop from crying even more. "Chase has been in a car accident"

**Let me know what you guys think, should I do this story after I finished my mothers boyfriend? **


End file.
